


Rusty Chevrolet

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bunker Fic, First Kiss, Fluffy, Impala, M/M, Sort Of, Tricks, based on a christmas song, rusty chevrolet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean Winchester’s had nightmares like this.In the completely impervious and supernaturally warded bunker, there was no way someone could have messed with his baby and yet...the evidence stands before him.So it must be a nightmare. But if it is, why isn't he waking up?





	Rusty Chevrolet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Christmas song called the Rusty Chevrolet - which I posted the really old, wonky music video of on my tumblr [HERE](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/post/168460798632/da-yoopers-rusty-chevrolet-music-video-vhs) if you wanna hear the lyrics. Seriously though, check it out. You'll probably laugh your ass off.

Dean Winchester’s had nightmares like this. 

He stood in the bunkers garage and whimpered. He stared at what  _ should _ have been his baby, all sleek and black and beautiful, and tried not to cry. His father's words from oh-so-long-ago were echoing in his head… “ _ Hey Dean why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it. _ ”

It _ had  _ to be a nightmare. There was no other explanation for it. Any minute now, Sam would bang on his door and yell at Dean to get his ass up out of bed. If he was lucky, Cas would even bring him coffee. 

Then he’d check on his beloved car and see her safe and sound, all tucked in - no blanket though because insane Dean might be but there were still some lines he didn't cross - in an impervious to all sorts of meddling bunker.

Because how else could this have happened?

How else could he be standing here looking at this pale, rusting monstrosity that looked like it was held together with bailing wire and pure faith, but that a good, stiff wind would still do her in?

Without realizing it, Dean had been joined by his brother and his -  _ not his _ \- angel. The three of them stood there quietly for a moment. Castiel's head was tilted as he took in the car Dean was looking at in some sort of confusion. Dean snorted. He couldn't imagine what kind of confusion Cas was in...it all seemed pretty fucking straightforward to him.

Somebody had fucked with his baby.

Somebody needed to pay.

“Dude…” Sam said slowly. Dean closed his eyes. At least Sam understood. “Where's your car?

Scratch that. Sam was fucking oblivious.

Dean opened his mouth and gestured towards the rust bucket before him - the only thing it had going for it was that it was a chevy - but all that came out of was a whine. A hand grasped at his shoulder comfortingly and Dean leaned slightly into Cas’s warmth. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“That’s Baby, right there. How could this have  _ happened _ ?” Tears actually sprung into his eyes but Dean refused to let them fall. Cas’s grip tightened briefly and Dean wanted more than anything to just turn into his arms and cry over this travesty.

“No way, Dean, it’s not possible -” Sam walked over to the car and did a circuit around it before he froze. He crouched down behind the hunk of junk with an expression of deep disbelief on his face. “ CNK 80Q3.” He looked back up at Dean with an equally troubled expression on his face. “How could this happen? The bunker is warded against...against  _ everything _ .”

Sam stood back up and popped open the trunk. “Everythings here. It’s like, nothing changed except the car.” His head shot up. “Wait, what if this is an alternate reality? Like that time with the Titanic?” 

Cas shifted guiltily next to Dean as Dean shook his head. “There is  _ no  _ alternate reality that would account for this...this... _ monstrosity. _ ”

“Yeah, well, looks like this monstrosity is ours now.” Sam slammed the trunk shut and something metallic hit the garage floor with a clang. “Uh…”

Dean winced. “That…” he leaned over and peered under the car. “Yup, that was the muffler.” Dean stood back up and sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“I’ll do some research, see what could have gotten through the bunkers wards to do this.” Sam left Dean and Cas in the garage. Dean stared at the junker for a good long while before sighing deeply.

“Welp, guess I better get to work,” Dean said with resignation, rolling up his sleeves.

“Would you like some help?” Castiel suggested hesitantly.

Dean blinked at the angel, then over at the car and back at the angel. “You know what, Cas? Yeah, sure. Not like you can make this wreck any worse right? And you might actually learn something from this.” Dean grinned for the first time since he’d walked into the garage. “In fact, this might actually be fun…”

When Sam checked in on them later to deliver the bad news - that he couldn't find anything to explain what had happened - he found Dean and Cas shoulders deep under the hood of the car. It looked like parts were strewn about everywhere and he highly doubted the car itself could actually run - at least safely - but the radio was going strong.

Dean’s hips were swaying back and forth to the music, occasionally bumping into Cas’s and Sam couldn’t hear a word he was saying, the music was playing so loud. He maneuvered around to see his brothers face, only to find matching grins on both Dean and Cas as his brother pointed to things Sam still didn’t have a name for - he never could get the hang of much more than basic upkeep - and Cas’s expression was a mixture of both eager, delighted and adoration.

Sam stood watching for a while, hesitant to interrupt and happy to see his two favorite people happy, when a voice piped up beside him after he was startled by a gentle flutter. He turned to look, and had to turn his gaze down to see the honey gold head of a supposedly dead archangel. He blinked.

“He-ee-ey, looks like my plan worked,” Gabriel smirked around a lollipop.

“This was  _ you? _ ” Sam demanded. “You know, you show your face around here, Dean’s liable to kill you for this stunt. Again.”

“Oh puh-lease!” Gabriel rolled his eyes and gestured at the oblivious duo. “Look at them. They’re happy. I’ll fix his car after he goes to bed tonight. With Cas. Cause,  _ hubba hubba!”  _ Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam turned to look at his brother and blinked again, his mouth dropping.

Dean and Cas were...they were...they were  _ kissing?  _

Gabriel pushed Sams jaw back up till his teeth clacked together. “Now that they’ve finally gotten their heads outta their asses, let’s give them some privacy.” He snapped his fingers and then the two of them disappeared from the garage.

Dean and Cas never noticed a thing, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else.

The music played on, an innocent backdrop as their feelings finally leaked out into the open.

Maybe Dean didn’t hate this death trap as much as he’d thought.

Not when, somehow, it had given him Cas.

That was good enough for him.

* * *

 

**BONUS SCENE:**

Gabriel: You don’t seem all that surprised to see me, Samsquatch.

Sam: Should I be? You put yourself into witness protection once before, I could totally see you doing it again.

Gabriel: Mmmm, you’re not wrong.

Sam: What I  _ am  _ surprised about though, is that of  _ all  _ the reasons you could have used to break out of hiding, you came back for  _ this?  _

Gabriel grabs Sams shirt collars and yanks him down, their noses touching.

Gabriel: I couldn’t take it anymore, Sam! They were driving me insane! I’m an archangel - do you know how many prayers I receive? Not just the ones meant for me, but  _ all  _ of them! With no one in upper management left to man the store, all prayers are call forwarded to  _ me, _ Sam.  _ Me!  _ And half of them were about those two idiots! Usually  _ by  _ those two idiots.

This was simply me helping myself, by putting _ me _ out of my  _ misery! _


End file.
